WWE Commercials: The Funny Is Back
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: It's back, people. So enjoy. :D
1. Chapter 1: Time Out :: Lita

**WWE Commercials: The Funny Is Back**

**By: Madame Morrison**

**Disclaimer: I own my OCs. Any other OC belongs to their owner.**

**Type: Wrestling**

**Fanfiction Post: Collection of one-shots.**

**Pairings: I have no idea.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Time Out**

A Lita Story

**A/N: I missed this. :D This is just a starter chapter. There will be more funnier chapters coming up. **

**Review.**

* * *

Two little children were playing and arguing over a toy. They screamed, fought, and bickered. It started to become aggrivating to the mother.

Lita finally got up after being pushed to the limit. She stepped in front of the children. "Okay, someone needs a time-out!"

She walked into her room and layed on her love seat. It was _her _time out from everything.


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet & Sour:: Miz & Morrison

**Chapter Two: Sweet And Sour**

A Miz & Morrison Story

"Mmm, this sweet and sour burger's like, amazing." said Miz, as he took a bite out of it.

"I agree. It's definitely delicious." his tag-team partner, John Morrison agreed.

"It's like, sweet, you know, like 'Oh my goodness, I'm the sweet side to your burger." Miz described. "And then it's like, 'Oh hey, hey, hey, I'm SOUR!' You know, sweet, sour, sweet, sour-"

He started rough-housin' him.

"Hey! Miz stop!" John exclaimed.

"Sweet and sour! I ain't playin' no more!"


	3. Chapter 3: Fries :: Melina & Jillian

**Chapter Three: Fries**  
A Melina & Jillian Story

"Mm, these _Sonic_ shakes are amazing." said Melina, sucking on her straw.

"Oh, I know it." her best friend, Jillian agreed. The two of them were sitting together in their car, enjoying their lunch.

"Hey, check this out." Melina said. She got into character. "Would you like some fries with that shake?"

Jillian didn't get it. She smiled, though at the fake offer. "Yeah, sure, why not."

"No, no." Melina said. "Would you like fries with that shake?"

"Yes." Jillian said.

"No, would you like fries with that shake?" Melina tried again.

"Yes."

Melina gave up. "Forget it."


	4. Chapter 4: What Now? :: Shelton

**Chapter Four: What Now?**  
A Shelton Story

Shelton Benjamin picked up his air conditioner. He put it in his open, on the ceal. Then he closed it down, so that it would fit.

He turned it on to let the air hit him. He had his eyes closed, feeling the cool breeze.

Suddenly, it slipped out and fell out of the window.

It crashed onto his car. Shelton looked down out of the window. With his keys, he pressed the alarm button to make it stop beeping.

What now?


	5. Chapter 5: Spit It Out :: Vladamire

**Chapter Five: Spit It Out**  
A Vladamire Story

A young man by the name of Jimmy Wang Yang stood out in front of a Home Depot store, chewing a piece of gum.

A taller, much larger male named Vladamire, came up to him, smiling, greeting him like Jimmy was a long, lost friend. He opened up his arms and wrapped them around Jimmy. He hugged him. And then it started to get tight.

Then he got tighter. And started to squeeze the life out of Jimmy. Eventually, the gum that the Asian Cowboy was chewing, flew out of his mouth. Men in suits started surrounding the area. One of them picked up the piece of gum and put it in a little bag for testing.

Remember, spit it out.

Or they will find you.


	6. Chapter 6: Ol' French Toast :: Matt

**Chapter Six: Ol' French Toast**

**A Matt Hardy Story**

Matt Hardy, his wife Lita and their kids entered in a musty, old hotel room in France.

Matt's phone beeped. "Hey, this is Matt's phone. Matt doesn't get any service up here in France because he doesn't have ATNT. So although you called about the five star hotel down the streete, ol' French toast here, isn't going to know.

The phone looked at the dog dragging his ass across the floor.

"Oh, ain't he cute?" the phone chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7: Pig :: Kennedy

**Chapter Seven: Pig**

**A Kennedy Story**

As Kennedy's friend, Mickie kept talking on, a few group of girls passed by. He took out his cell phone with the reflection screen and turned it to an angle where he could look at them from behind.

Then he got a text message.

Kennedy opened it up. **'OMG! ****UR A PIG!'**

He looked over at Mickie, and chuckled. "What?"

She just smiled and rolled her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8: Dillweed :: Miz

A/N: I changed the name of the band from Motorhead to another one, because it makes more sense. The band that I named is in fact, Miz's favorite band. :3

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Dillweed**

**A Miz Story**

A young man by the name of Miz was playing pool at a local bar.

His phone beeped. "Hey this is Miz's phone. He doesn't get service up in this dump, so he can't answer you right now. He doesn't have ATNT-"

The phone looked at him. Miz was rockin' out like a goof.

"-He's a dillweed." he continued. "So even though you called like **_thirty times... _**about Bullet For My Valentine tickets? Yeah. He ain't going..."


End file.
